


Bang Bang

by PlainJaneDoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sex, idk - Freeform, shagging and guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJaneDoe/pseuds/PlainJaneDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is spread out naked on his back on his desk. Papers litter the floor and his thighs are high around Seb's waist, tight and twitching with need, feet encouraging him closer at the base of his spine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

Jim is spread out naked on his back on his desk. Papers litter the floor and his thighs are high around Seb's waist, tight and twitching with need, feet encouraging him closer at the base of his spine. 

Sebastian is already balls deep, sweating and panting as he looks down to watch his dick slide in and out of Jim's tight arse, stretched to accommodate him. His eyes skitter up Jim's body between thrusts until he sees his face, slack jawed and head tipped back over the edge of his desk, the muscles in his neck taught and his Adam's apple rising and falling with each moaning breath.

"Come on, come on fuck me," Jim whines, breath rushing out of him at every hard kick of Sebastian's hips. The shelves of his cheekbones are tinted pink and there is sweat lining his forehead, his collarbone, his stomach. Seb leans down to taste it with his tongue and Jim moans in appreciation.

Jim is leaking all over his stomach, Sebastian smears it between them as he leans, but the position is unrelentingly deep so he stands back up again, hands at Jim’s hips to hold him still as he fucks into him again and again and again, cock glistening with spit and lube as he watches it disappear and reappear from Jim’s body. Jim’s stomach is tense and his back is arched and he looks beautiful, just perfectly on the brink of completely losing his composure, volume creeping higher and higher, but they really ought to keep the noise down. It's the middle of the day and there's no lock on Jim's office door.

"Mr Moriarty?" Speaking of... Well this is awkward.

An underling knocks at the door but doesn't wait for permission to come in. Now he's stood gawping at the pair of them before he redirects his eyeline. Neither of them stop, but Sebastian glares at him, teeth grit with the strain of remaining quiet and dominant as his hips take on a life of their own, continuing to rock and buck, asserting his fleeting dominance over one James Moriarty, master criminal.

"Get out," Jim pants, arms spread out above his head, eyes closed and blissed. If they hadn't already been fucking for a good 25 minutes now, Jim would have marched over to the little cunt stark bollock naked and had him by the throat up the wall.

The thought sends Seb's eyes rolling in his head as he moans, rolling his hips harder as he feels his dick leak pre-come inside Jim's arse. He's close, they both are. He’s not too concerned about being watched. He knows the jumped up little ponce will be dead within the hour, he may as well pull up a chair…

“But Sir—“ The boy attempts again, and Jim opens his eyes, head upside down but mask just barely in place as he stares daggers at the little shit that dares disobey him. He raises his hand to swipe over his face before pressing it to Seb’s stomach, their mutually agreed sign for Sebastian to slow down, so he does, right down to a slow, dirty rhythm that feels even better than before. Deep and hard but slow. He feels compelled to lean down and kiss Jim, despite the fact there’s someone in the room, watching them. He does so, and Jim reciprocates in kind, nipping Sebastian’s lower lip as he cups his jaw, holding him in place as he tongues into his mouth.

Jim is groping beside him for something and by the time Sebastian has figured out what, Jim has a gun aimed upside down with one hand and fires it. The shot is sloppy, but it’s not half bad as the boy crumbles to a heap on the floor, and Sebastian must be a very sick man because the scenario he just witnessed whilst deep in Jim’s arse turns him on something chronic, eyes flickering between the growing pool of blood in front of him, and Jim’s face as it returns to bliss, gun slipping from between his fingers and falling to the floor.

“Jesus fuck, James, shit, you are the sexiest man alive.”

Jim’s eyes are closed but he smirks, arching and resettling on his oak desk as he begins murmuring Sebastian’s name, lip caught between his teeth as he hands skim down his own chest, over his nipples, down his stomach to touch himself. They’re still nose to nose and Jim is pawing Seb’s back with his free hand and nipping at his lips, mumbling encouragement between moans.

“Come on, come inside me, fill me, let me feel it, I want to feel you come, do it now—“

And Seb does, pretty much on command, growling into Jim’s mouth as he starts to lose control, groping inelegantly for Jim’s dick and wrapping his fist tightly around Jim’s hand, stroking him harsh and tight as he comes hard inside him, rutting and spurting against his prostate, slicking his passage and somehow fucking deeper. Jim moans loud at the sensation before coming himself, coating Seb’s fingers and both their chests until he too is spent, nails burning half-moons into Sebastian’s throat.

They both share a few moments of quiet, breathing each other’s air and feeling each other’s skin on skin before Jim speaks.

“Call the cleaners, this room’s a write off.”

Seb smiles into Jim’s jaw. The cleaners are on speed dial as he reaches for his phone.


End file.
